Life's Rhapsody
by lokopata
Summary: Well, this is my first fic, and I am not good at summaries ^-^: All I can tell you is that there was a great disaster and Filia and Xelloss were reborn. It's X/F. So please R+R. * Eighth Chappie is up*
1. Together again: Reborn

Lokopata-sama: *smiles broadly* Yayness above, finally finished the chappie with flying colours.  
  
Jigglypuff-chan: Congrats Lokopata-sama, now you can be humiliated by the reviews ^-^ *  
  
Lokopata-sama: *temple twitches visibly, cat claws start to show on a normal human hand* Really Jpuff-chan? How about you go back to the stadium and maybe you will reach a world record of how many BORED people appear at your performance ASLEEP!  
  
Jpuff-chan: *tuts Lokopata-sama like a old mother hen* Temper, temper Loko- san.  
  
Fighting in background  
  
D-sama: Let me conclude this for you, Lokopata-sama doesn't own Slayers, and if you try to sue her, then all you will end up with is horrible ideas for fanfiction which she never wrote and published (thankfully) and a singing puffball. Um, I'll update you again next chapter, but for now, better escape Jpuff's wrath!  
  
*dubbed in English  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Black, swirling darkness engulfed her thoughts as she remembered the great disaster. Just black. That colour you get from mixing all the colours together. That colour you see under D-sama's bed along with all those dust bunnies *D-sama uses Filia's mace and hit's Lokopata over the head*. Ow, anyway, there was only black. Funny you (or should I say I) mentioned colours. All the black, came from colours of all sorts. A laughing child stood in the middle of all the chaos, eliminating all before him. Dragons. Blood. Mazoku. War. War? No, it was not war. It was an elimination brought up by Hellmaster Phibirzzo. The Mazoku had made a mistake in resurrecting him. Hmph! Mazoku. How much use are they? All they think about is world domination. Stupid, useless, annoying, race of demons.  
  
Brinnnnnnnnng! Oh, haha, thought the blond, alarm. She opened her tired blues eyes and sat up on her bed. Hers past was very vivid to her. No, you're wrong if that's what you're thinking. It's not past as in her life earlier. A few years ago. Even a millennia. No, it was her life before this one. Yes, it was her before life. Her life as a dragon. She hoped that she will never have another connection to her path, unless of course one of her friends were lucky enough to be reborn. Reborn, and able to remember her past, that's how lucky she was, Filia thought as she brushed her teeth. She smiled. She remembered the short and not-so-much figure Lina Inverse (Lina takes a large hammer and hits both Filia and Lokopata-sama over the head), the tall longhaired swordsman Gourry Gabriev, with a jellyfish like brain, the chimera Zelgadiss who was always as cool as a river, and then there was Xelloss. Namagomi. Mazoku trash. Trickster Priest. They were only but a few of the names that she used to call him except Trickster priest. That was a name he gave himself.  
  
"Filia, you're going to be late for school!"  
  
Filia smiled and added the final touches to her hair and the final smoothing to her skirt, and adjusting the bow on her fuku, ran down the stairs, chubbed the juice and forgot the toast, ran out the door. Rushing to school, she ran a short distance then decided to walk.  
  
"I wonder whether any of my friends will ever come back from the past?" she wondered out loud, "Maybe even if Namagomi came back I'll have some company. I know I never really cared for him, but he did sometimes help Val become happier by playing with him. If he didn't visit the shop for me, he at least did it for Val."  
  
"You know, Fi-chan, you are so right."  
  
"Filia turned around to see a familiar smile and closed eyes. The purple hair, the way he wagged his index finger, the way he said "Fi-chan" was all so familiar. It was-  
  
"Namagomi! What are you doing here?"  
  
Xelloss eternal smile gave an uneasy twitch and deciding to ignore the question, he said, "Sore wa-  
  
"-don't you dare put up that act!" shrieked Filia, "Just tell me why you're in this town, using the same route as I am to get to the same school?"  
  
"Sore wa-"  
  
"- I said no! Just answer my question and I won't be forced to beat you to a bloody pulp with mace-sama!"  
  
Now a rather continual series of twitches appeared on his face and he said rather uncomfortably "You still have mace-sama?"  
  
"Nevermind that."  
  
"Um, well you see, my mother came to work at an office building nearby and so all of us have to move somewhere with some applicable education. Moving here would benefit our family."  
  
As the two old acquaintances walked together to school, Filia explained how she was just born into this town and her mother worked at the same building as the one Xelloss had mentioned earlier. She also explained how now the world consisted only of humans. Xelloss impatiently dismissed all the information she gave him, because he already knew. He however was interested in the fact that how Filia's mother could be working in the same building with his. As if trying to prevent herself from answering, Filia raced down the path to school and got to class just in time. Xelloss made his way to the principal office calmly and was then walked off to class accompanied by his new teacher.  
  
"Hey, Filia-san, our teacher is taking an awfully long time."  
  
"Yeah, fancy the teacher getting sick the first day after the holidays," then realizing something she didn't really want to contemplate hoped feverently that Mr. Grauscherra was sick. Their teacher, Dynast Grauscherra was mysterious and different. Unlike their other teachers, he was something Filia was afraid of. He used a stern kind of kindness to keep them listening. All he had to do was look at you and you would have to listen. If you were not paying attention, you could feel his gaze boring into your back. He was very dangerous. Then the door opened and the Filia groaned. Xelloss was in her class and the only empty seat was the one behind her. However her groan was unnoticed because many other students groaned along just to seeing their teacher walking in. Mr. Grauscherra introduced Xelloss to his seat and then started the year off with a pop quiz.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lokopata-sama: Tah dah! Finis! Well, what do you think? Please Review, even if you think it is the worst thing in the world.  
  
Jpuff-chan: *nods* Only an idiot would do that, after all, who wants to be ripped to pieces by a LOCO cat girl?  
  
Lokopata-sama: *nodding in agreement* Yes who indeed? *evil glint in eye*  
  
Jpuff-chan: Stay tuned, chappie two up soon! *run away!* 


	2. Memories of you

D-sama: Second Chappie's up, and it's a lot faster then the last one, Loko- chan.  
  
Lokopata-sama: I would have taken that as a compliment, but you know I hate it when you call me "Loko-chan".  
  
Jpuff-chan: You know LOKOPATA-SAMA, your fics would be more successful if you actually had some of the character's ideas.  
  
Lokopata-sama: I do. Xel-chan and Filia-san would be glad to give me their ideas, if I excepted them ^-^  
  
(Mace and staff points to Lokopata-sama)  
  
Lokopata-sama: I would gladly except your ideas, but I finished the chapter already.  
  
(Fighting in the background)  
  
D-sama & Jpuff-chan: *rather exasperated voices* Lokopata-sama doesn't own slayers and she is too insignificant and penniless if you want to sue her. Why don't you sue Bill Gates if he ever wrote a fanfic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Math Class*  
  
"And now, you must."  
  
Oh man, thought Xelloss, how can his voice just drone on and on like an old vacuum cleaner? And how is it that she can still take notes?  
  
His thoughts referred to the girl that's was sitting in front of him. Filia was anxiously writing down every word that came out of Professor Grauscherra's mouth. This was the only subject he found Grauscherra couldn't handle his students was math. But then there are certain ex-Fire Dragon Lord Priestesses that just love to work hard like some derived math freak. Sometimes things like this just reminds me of the time when.  
  
*Xelloss's flashack*  
  
"Filia-momma I'm back from school," Val said in a rather tired way, then continued, "could you help me with this math question?"  
  
"Sure!" Filia answered as if math was something she loved most.  
  
"My, my Fi-chan, don't you like math, what got into you today?" Xelloss said in a voice dripping sweetness.  
  
"I like math because the problems reminds me of a little of Cat's cradle. You won't understand, namagomi."  
  
Xelloss frowned. Then murmurs something about selfish dragons who love to strangle people with string . On reward was an immense mace landing in front of his face.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Xelloss winced. It was great pain just to think about that, that, that. thing! That inferior, large-spiked, gigantic.  
  
He got no further, the bell rang and a math booklet whose size almost excelled mace-sama was given out for homework. The class didn't get to groan as Dynast glared at them, the boring drone in his voice disappeared. "Homework due next week. Goodbye!"  
  
Filia gathered her ten-page notes and clipped them into a binder which held a large amount of math notes. Filing the math booklet and placing her english, history, chemistry, social studies, and science into her backpack, she walked off towards home. She bumped into Xelloss on the way out of the school, and then noticed that he was dragging along the largest, heaviest backpack she has ever seen. She smirked, something, which looked so horrible on her that Xelloss winced and decided from now on, he did the smirking and she did the I-am-so-much-better-then-you look. Filia asked in a voice that was enough to make L-sama tremble with confusion. "Do you need any help, Xel-kun?"  
  
"No thank you, Fi-chan."  
  
"What is making your backpack so heavy anyway?" Filia asked as she walked Xelloss and the large backpack out the front door.  
  
"Um, some paper work the principal requires for a transfer. Anyway, you don't have to walk me out like this Fi-chan, I didn't know you cared about little old me."  
  
Filia pulled out her mace, and swung it expertly over her head. Thankfully, they were out of school grounds and on their way home. No teachers. Filia simply said, "Maybe I do care but maybe I don't. After you die of course, I might decide to come to your funeral, and I might even get you some flowers."  
  
"You know that's really is kind of you, but this backpack and all it's paperwork (including the home work) needs to be complete. If I leave so soon, then how am I going to get to lug all this back to school?" answered a rather nervous Xelloss and suddenly with surprising strength and speed ran off with his bakcpack.  
  
Filia continued her walk home alone. She remember when Xelloss offered to walk Val to school. She regretted ever saying yes. Sort of like the way D- sama is starting to regret excepting a negative from the Singing Cotton Ball Factory. (Jpuff hits Lokopata-sama over the head with mace-sama)  
  
*Filia's flashback*  
  
Xelloss grinned deviously as he finally got a chance to play a little game of his own. He took Val to school and then called Filia telling her that Val had run away. Filia went into an absolute fit, and of course, fainted right at the spot after she had finished muttering about untrustworthy namagomi mazokus, empty-headed mazokus, irresponsible mazokus, stupid mazokus, squinty-eyed, smiling, staff-slinging mazokus and so on. After who knows how long, Filia came around to see Val standing there. Val said, he had came home from school and the usual, but Filia asked him why had Xelloss said he had run away, and Val simply answered, "he said to tell you "Sore wa himitsu desu" and that he played a trick on you."  
  
*end of Filia's flashback*  
  
Filia thought that there was finally no connection to her past when Xelloss appeared. Xelloss. He ruins everything. Everything. EVERYTHING! Screamed Filia in her mind. Oh well, forget it, thought Filia, I'm home anyway.  
  
". it's great having you."  
  
". flattered, thank you."  
  
Filia peeked into the living room and was shocked to see a stunningly beautiful woman. She had long silky black hair and milk-white teeth. He smile was somewhat more like sunshine, and she had eyes that looked like newly polished amethyst. Her own mother was not ugly either (sheesh people, just because Filia thinks the other woman is beautiful, doesn't mean her own mother wasn't the same). Her mother had long gold hair and hazel eyes. Then at the thought of eyes sent her into space. Amethyst eyes. She had just seen them today. But how? She has never seen this woman before, or has she? Oh Filia, stop being stupid she thought to herself and she went into the living room.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Oh, Filia-san, I want you to meet Iris. She's my new cellmate. She arrived just today."  
  
"Um, how enchanting to meet you, Iris," murmured Filia through rather pursed lips. Arrived just today. What a coincidence. Namagomi arrived today as well. Filia ran upstairs after a formal but brief introduction. She opened up her homework and started working. All the homework was given by Grauscherra. It was strange how the students in his class always stayed in the same room throughout the day, unlike most high-school students. Grauscherra taught everything. It's so annoying sometimes. He taught english, french, history, art, chemistry, science, phys. ed., math, social studies, and, and .  
  
It's so stupid, thought Filia. And then there's all this homework. She had taken school fro 100 years when she was a dragon and still, she was forced to study such nonsense. Please, how could you complete an history essay by tomorrow along with a chemistry experiment which must be completed at school, but requires studying a two chapter simple textbook, ten-page story on the American renaissance three days after that, volleyball practices three days a week for everyone, a recreation of Mona Lisa due two weeks from now, and a math booklet due next week. Oh, did I forget to mention the book talk that goes along with the story? And it's only the first day of school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lokopata-sama: Finished! See Fi-chan, Xel-chan, it is great after all.  
  
Filia-san: Then why do I have to complete all that homework?  
  
Xel-chan: Well it's not like it's only you. You're so selfish. Why do you only think of yourself?  
  
Filia-san: You should know what my mace can do. And you should know you never say that in my face.  
  
Xel-chan: Then can I say that behind your back? *then runs away*  
  
Lokopata-sama: Clam down you two, you're going to smash-  
  
-Crash!  
  
Lokopata-sama: (helplessly) the coffee table. 


	3. It all ended with a cup of tea

Fi-chan: So have you solved that problem with the homework thing yet?  
  
Lokopata-sama: Of course I have. It won't be mentioned in the story again. And who cares about the homework? It's good for you.  
  
Xel-chan: Yeah Fi-chan, you shouldn't be lazy. It really isn't you to be lazy now is it?  
  
Fi-chan: Grrr.  
  
D-sama: I am going to say this again. Lokopata-sama doesn't own Slayers. Sheesh what's with you people and disclaimers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Filia woke up in the middle of her chemistry book. She had finished the history assignment and studied her chemistry. She also got a head start on her essay, whose seventh draft she used as a pillow. The poor girl was so exhausted that she decided to go out for a walk. She called Yuki, her best friend and decided to meet her at the park. Yuki was a rather strange person. She had green eyes and black hair. She reminded her so much of her past life friend Lina Inverse. The fiery temper, the happy-go-lucky attitude. She was also a connection to her past. Not the way Xelloss was of course.  
  
She trotted downstairs and then suddenly her mother called out to her, "Filia! I am going over to Iris's place for dinner. Sort of like a boss- over-for-dinner thing. Would you like to come?"  
  
"Um, then I have to call Yuki and tell her some other time. Hold on while I change out of these clothes then call Yuki, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Filia raced upstairs and picked something crisp to wear. Filia was a fast dresser, and also very swift and knowing of what to wear on each occasion. She made a hurried apology to Yuki over the phone and raced to the bathroom, combed and brushed her blonde hair, yanked it into a ponytail and joined her mother in the car. The minute Filia arrived in the house, she regretted her decision immediately. This was Namagomi's house. No wonder there was a coincidence. Filia began to hate coincidences. A lot. Especially if it.  
  
"Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home."  
  
"No need to be shy Fi-chan" added Xelloss to what his mother had said. Filia forced herself a painful smile. She sat down on the couch and her mother began to introduce pottery samples to Iris as Filia half-listened. Xelloss was interested at what the other half of her senses was focusing on. In fact, he even opened both eyes and surveyed the situation. Filia shot him a warning glance and pointed to the other bag her mother carried, then took out an item which made Xelloss face go through such a large fit of twitching that it looks as if it would never stop. Mace-sama. The large spiked point. The handle. The strange dull sheen of light that reflected from its metal surfaces. Filia nodded in satisfaction of the result that she got, then placed mace-sama back into the bag. Xelloss knew that Filia loves to make good impressions and would never deliberately use her beloved weapon and so he decided to nail her in the act. He interrupted the conversation between the two adults as politely as interrupting could be. "Sumimasen ga, but what is that strange looking weapon that Filia-chan took out? Is it some sort of antique?"  
  
"Oh, that mace? Filia-san got it since she was two. She went up into the attic and saw this. She would never let go of it since. She even polished it everyday, until she found the job to be too monotonous. That thing can cause a heck lot of damage."  
  
I already know that, thought Xelloss, but he didn't say that and nodded politely, thanking Filia's mother for the explanation. Filia looked as if she was about to draw the mace and smash his head open, but pride kept her from doing such dastardly acts. Filia hardly ate much, and she asked if she could walk home and finish the overload of homework. Her mother asked if it was due tomorrow and Filia admitted it wasn't. Even though she didn't want to stay, Filia was forced to listen to her mother. Both she and Xelloss said nothing. What was there to say? Val? Their past life? Nah, their mothers would think they have gone crazy. Besides, thinking of the past life made both of them uneasy. They both had their own secrets and it was necessary that it was kept secret. Xelloss seems to have sense Filia's uneasiness, so he got up and went to the kitchen. After he came back with a tray and a pot of tea, and four teacups. He silently offered his mother and her guests tea, and Filia looked at the tea. This cup of tea had meaning, and when she looked at Xelloss, he nodded. So it was true, thought Filia, he does remember.  
  
*Filia's Flashback*  
  
Xelloss had come for a visit again. Val was still at school, and Filia didn't really have many customers. The two of them shared a pot of lemon tea. Those two never really said much to each other when they had tea together; they just sort of like to speak silently. Then Xelloss asked Filia if it was necessary for him to go and check on Val and see if he was here, and Filia got angry and said that namagomi's really aren't cut out for this and decides to beat him into an unconscious mass of blood. Val was just starting grade five and when he came home, he saw Filia and Xelloss running around the house like two small children playing tag. Then he noticed something different about them. He noticed that Filia was no longer screaming insults and yelling "namagomi", instead she was smiling. He also noticed Xelloss was no longer teasing her and instead also smiling. Val could only stare in disbelief until they calmed down. Then without saying so much of a goodbye like he usually left, Xelloss teleported. It was the last time he ever visited before the great disaster.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Filia sipped the tea slightly, looking almost as if she was going to cry. Xelloss decided that he overdid the little reminder and decided it's time that Filia left. Her mother was taking this pretty far; in fact, so was his mother. It was almost nine o'clock and they were still discussing. Xelloss whispered something to his mother, and Iris said to Filia's mom if it was necessary for Xelloss to walk her home. She said it's a very kind offer, but no thank you. Filia left hurriedly and muttered a small goodbye, and then forcing another painful smile to her lips, she practically ran out of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lokopata-sama: Have you two finished killing each other yet. You two really are worked up. It's like you're married or something.  
  
Filia and Xelloss at the same time: Marry her/him? No way!  
  
D-sama: Typical answer. Is that a blush I see from all the bruises Xelloss?  
  
Jpuff-chan: Is that a blush you're hiding behind that mace?  
  
Lokopata-sama: If you're looking for fresh victims to kill, then those two are the ones you're looking for Fi-chan, and you Xel-chan. Also I have nothing to do with this. ah! *pulled by Fi-chan and Xel-chan who are screaming "yes you do"*  
  
Lokopata-sama: Um, bye for nowwww. . 


	4. Everything works out in the end, right?

Lokopata-sama: Chapter four is done too. You, know, I am starting to wonder how long I can keep up this story.  
  
Jpuff-chan: As long as you don't get brain damage from all the times that Filia or anybody else uses mace-sama on your head.  
  
Lokopata-sama: Oh well, at least I got further then some empty-headed puffball that sings only one song.  
  
D-sama: Oh, that's right. Have you got any words to a certain song yet Lokopata-san?  
  
Lokopata-sama: Song? Oh, right. Um, here's a disclaimer, I don't own Slayers and don't sue me. So go ahead and read already, what are you hanging around here for!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brrinngggggg. alarm clock thought Xelloss as he groggily came awake. He got up and got into his school uniform. Homework was the first thing that popped into his head, and he decided that his mother should take the paper work, and so he left home without as much of a goodbye. He and his mother were not very close together and Xelloss didn't have any siblings. He didn't need friends either. In many ways, he was still a character that resembles a mazoku. He hardly ate, because after living for a few thousand years without the need of feeding, reborn as a human, it was very hard to get used to it. He enjoyed watching people go through a fit of negative feelings, even though it was no longer vital to him. He can also easily tell what others are thinking, owing to the constant practice from being a mazoku. Now that he was a human, it was a little harder for him to get used to being alone and isolated to himself. Even though it took a while, Xelloss didn't care. But now that Filia has come, he began to think a lot about his past, and that he has done.  
  
Xelloss didn't have much time to contemplate anymore because he already got to the school gates. He looked up at the large clock near the school roof. Eight-fifteen. Sheesh, you'd think you are almost late and when you look at the time, you still have fifteen long minutes. Xelloss sighed. He looked up at his favourite tree in front of the school. Mmm, it's quite ironical if you think about it. I mean, it's only the second day of school and already he has a favourite tree.  
  
During that time, Filia and her best friend Yuki were walking down the sidewalk, quite close to the school. Filia hadn't said much because she didn't actually have anything to say. This really isn't a very big deal since she is always a very quiet person. Yuki on the other hand really resembles Lina Inverse's fiery personality. Oh, yeah, I said this already. Anyway, Yuki really was quite sick of making useless stabs at the idea of conversation, and she was really getting quite annoyed. She just looked at Filia's blank empty face and said something that Filia didn't quite catch and ran away. Filia stared after her, mouth hanging open. She could tell that Yuki was now very angry with her, but she was sure Yuki would get over it after a while. Filia walked herself to the school gates and bumped into Xelloss again, as if she hadn't seen him enough last night, the day before, or in short, the last millennia or maybe even two.  
  
"My, my, Fi-chan," Xelloss smirked, "you look like you just lost your best friend. Or maybe you did, hey look, isn't that her over there, crying her eyes out?"  
  
Filia glared at him and commented with a slight smug smile before failing piteously, "You don't seem to have that regular look. Is something bothering you, or is all the loneliness catching on to you?"  
  
He winced. What does she know about feelings anyway? Stupid question, Xelloss thought. She knew everything. As much as he hated to admit it, Filia knew much more about human emotions then he ever would in his entire life as a human. Filia is always so smug about everything. How does she hold her head so high? It's probably impossible for a mazoku to find out because it's just not really a mazoku's place to be so smug and high all the time. But Xelloss is not a mazoku anymore. He is no longer that Xelloss that is always behind people's backs, playing tricks and stays alone most of the time. Oh, it's useless, thought Xelloss. I am what I am, but can I really change that?  
  
During class that day Xelloss stared blankly at his results from the pop quiz. 89 percent. Oh, sure, 89. 89. 89. 89 is the world's most stupidest number that appears on your tests. 89 doesn't look or sound as good as ninety. And it's only one percent away. Oh, well, Filia is little miss perfect, wonder what she got?  
  
Filia stared blankly at her test. Sure it's a hundred percent. Perfect. Excellent. Great. Those are all comments that are used to describe her test, but she really didn't think that 100 percent going to make her mother THAT happy. Her mother was way too used to this stuff to care. At least she didn't have any homework tonight, owing to the fact that instead of Mr. Grauscherra, they got a bumbling supply teacher who couldn't even write "A" on the blackboard. Maybe she could go to Skippy's and get a soda with Yuki as a small celebration. Oh, right, Yuki isn't talking to her anymore.  
  
The bell for lunch rang and the class rampaged out the door like a herd of rhinos. Filia dragged herself lethargically out of the room and grabbed her lunch at the cafeteria. Sitting on the window table, she chewed half- heartedly on the baloney sandwich. She just wished she could get a cup of tea and a nice piece of fruitcake instead. Even when Xelloss sat down on the bench across from her she didn't quite mind. Instead she started muttering to herself something Xelloss didn't quite catch. When Filia finished chewing the sandwich she started to sip from the straw of her Tetra Pack. And when the bell rang, Filia almost dragged herself to the classroom.  
  
After school, Filia sat at Skippy's, the most popular restaurant and hang out in the town. Sitting at a table by herself really was strange. She simply stared blankly at everything. It's like she was in a trance or something. Finally, she began to think clearly and began to think of one thing. Her past. Why was it that she felt something was missing? Something that was part of her internal self, not her physical self. It felt like a piece of her heart was missing for an eternity, and it will stay missing as long as she doesn't do something. She was so occupied in thought that she didn't even notice when Yuki arrived and sat four tables down. Filia left without another word. Filia got home and was about to pack up for volleyball practice when her mother came upstairs to inform her that the practice was cancelled. Filia thanked L-sama graciously of her good fortune. No homework, no practice, no namagomi-  
  
"-Filia, you have a phone call!"  
  
Filia picked up the phone and her that annoying tone coming out of the end of the receiver. "Just to tell you volleyball practice is cancelled today. By the way, your friend is very sad, I bumped into her at Skippy's. She said you didn't notice her when she walked in. My, my, Fi-chan, you're still your selfish little self I see."  
  
"You know, I don't need your chiding, namagomi. I'll be just fine by my self. Why do you even care about me? I thought you hated me."  
  
"So you mean you don't think that I hate you now? After all you did say you thought."  
  
Filia grew bright pink and was thankful that Xelloss can't see her from the other side of the phone. She mutters something about annoying namagomi EX- mazokus that become delirious after some thousand years. Xelloss however, smiles and giggles childishly and then suddenly hangs up the receiver. After a while, Filia called Yuki and apologies to her about this morning. "Gomenmasen, I was a little occupied this morning, you know, my mom she just got a new cellmate and then, well nevermind it's a complicated story and." Filia ran out of breath.  
  
Yuki laughed softly at Filia's clumsy antics then said that she was sorry about being impatient. Filia said that if the homework doesn't excel the world records tomorrow then the two old friends can meet at Skippy's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lokopata-sama: Almost got it, but I can't seem to get the words to rhyme.  
  
Jpuff-chan: Forget the rhyming! Just type the words and then we can move on with life!  
  
Lokopata-sama: No! .  
  
D-sama: Well, we're sort of busy and those two are fighting. If you'll excuse me, I'll go sort those two out. 


	5. Why do I cry about something I don't kno...

Lokopata-sama: Another chapter! Happy! *dances a strange victory dance*  
  
Jpuff-chan: Um, that's great, but the song!  
  
Lokoapata-sama: Stop trying to ruin my great moment as an author!  
  
D-sama: Shut up you two and get working!!! Here's the disclaimer people and then get out of here!!! Read my lips: We. Don't. Own. Slayers. Ok bye!  
  
Lokopata-sama: Stop scaring the fans. Gomen guys. D-sama just isn't herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days past uneventfully and slowly. Just when you thought you had a turn of events, Grumpy Grauscherra comes back with a double overload of homework. It's a wonder how Dynast, the once high general of Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu came to become a grumpy old grouch. Xelloss smiled maliciously. Dynast really isn't made out of the stuff his Greater Beastmaster Zelas Mettalium was made of. It may be class time right now and all the students were working hard, Xelloss can tell that they were all very tired. He himself was all washed up. Not himself anymore. Him, the Trickster Priest, the Priest AND General of Juoo-sama is now slaving away in a grade nine classroom for a grumpy old grouch that was once a high mazoku. What's wrong with the world these days anyway?  
  
Filia sat with Yuki for lunch. The two were so exhausted from the work that their teacher set up; they didn't have much to say. Yes, both of them. Even when Xelloss flopped down beside Filia because he didn't have anything better to do *Ruby staff hits Lokopata-sama*. "You know Fi-chan, if you don't want that sandwich I'll be glad to have it for you."  
  
Filia looked up at him then at the sandwich. Frankly she didn't care whether or not he does get the sandwich, so she nods her head and hands him the sandwich. Xelloss packed the sandwich into his bag and watches the two, almost nodding off to sleep. Then Filia pulled out her homework and began to work on it rapidly. Yuki and Xelloss stared speechlessly. Xelloss even asked, "Um, Fi-chan, is that the homework from this morning?"  
  
"Yes! I finished that stupid history essay he gave us! It's the second one this week. Oh, look and here's that grammer booklet, and."  
  
"She's gone mad," murmurs Yuki silently to Xelloss. Then suddenly realizing something, she looked at Xelloss and asks, "Why do you call her Fi-chan? Do you know her or something? 'Cause if you do, how did you know her. She was in this town ever since she was born. I never saw you until this semester. Are you two cousins? Relatives? Are you two-"  
  
"- NO! Our mothers work in the same company."  
  
"Oh. By the sounds of the two of you, I would have thought the two of you had a relationship."  
  
"Um. don't read into that," Xelloss said in a twitchy voice. Why does Filia have weird friends again?  
  
"Done!" cried Filia happily looking at her Grammar homework. Yuki looked doubtfully at her best friend. Ever since this purple-headed fruitcake arrived at this school, Filia has been a little weird. Filia no longer smiled the way she usually did, and she no longer looked like herself. Usually Filia tied her hair up in a neat ponytail finished off with a ribbon, but these days she's been letting her hair loose. Her crystal blue eyes had a new shine in them, making her look a lot older then fourteen year-old. She had a new way of expressing herself too. Silence. Oh well, if you know people like Xelloss, you're sure to be a little weird right?  
  
Xelloss shook Filia out of her strange trance; staring at her homework. "Fi- chan, the bell rang."  
  
"Get your hands off namagomi! I know the bell rang, but I have to pack up my work first."  
  
"Oh brother. Are all dragons selfish and unpunctual like you?"  
  
Filia suddenly made an improvement and packed her work up at world record speed then rushed out of the door to the classroom. Xelloss seem to react quickly to the situation and zooms out after her. Yuki had some how arrived to class without being late, even though she took some time to get there.  
  
After school, Filia rushed home and finished the remainder of her homework. After that she went to the park, and sat under her favourite sugar maple. No body was close by. At least no body that Filia could see.  
  
During that time, Yuki was home pondering about what could have happened to Filia. She called her house, but Filia's mother said that she had left already. When Yuki sent to Skippy's, Filia was not there. When she went to Filia's favourite sugar maple, Filia hadn't got there yet, and when she was about to give up, she found a clue. Filia's hair ribbon lay on the ground near her house. It was obvious that Filia had been worried about something because she never dropped her hair ribbon in all her days of existence. Yuki picked up Filia's hair ribbon and walked off in the direction of the park. When she got there though, she noticed that most of the people left, and maybe, Filia wasn't here after all. Yuki decided to go home and retire for the day. After all, Filia's going to show up for school tomorrow, right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lokopata-sama: Well did you enjoy that? Sorry I had to leave it in a sort of cliffhanger because the next part still needs some remodeling. Also this chapter was particularly short and confusing. Hope you guys will still be around to catch the next chapter if you didn't already die of old age. 


	6. Why do you hurt me so, Filia?

Lokopata-sama: Konnichewa! I finally finished this chapter. This might be the last chapter, but I am not really sure. I really hope it isn't though.  
  
Jpuff-chan: Alrighty, let's get on with the chapter even if you are so untalented, Loko-chan.  
  
D-sama: We don't own slayers and blah, blah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat there, for a long-time, not knowing how long until she saw the sun setting in the horizon. It wasn't beautiful. Not today. The sky was painted with purple streaks, against the red. Red. Red represents blood, red represents war, and red represents pain. The pain she suffered during the last few months of her life. Filia sighed slightly and decided if she doesn't head on home then her mother was so going to kill her. As she walked home she didn't notice a strange shadow following closely behind her.  
  
The next day took a very different turn on both teacher and student. Their teacher decided that they should do a small project on some weird biological aspect. Blah, blah, blah. you know that sort of thing, until of course, Grauscherra said that they get a day off to collect supplies. Oh, you know, the standard, magnifying glass, bottles, and so on.  
  
Of course the students were absolutely thrilled. I mean how long does it take to collect a list of 10 items anyway. Certainly not the whole day. The homework load was lightened as well, bringing it down to only three subjects. Filia and Yuki planned to meet at Skippy's again. Xelloss popped his head in and asked if he could join, and before Filia could say no and whack him all the way to Russia with mace-sama, Yuki said yes. "You wouldn't have a problem with that now would you Fi-chan?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"-Of course she won't." Yuki cut in and shouldered her backpack and ran out of the school.  
  
Filia scowled and Xelloss smiled then putting his hand on her shoulder, pretended to comfort Filia by saying, "It's okay Fi-chan, I don't bite. If you have something against friendship, I won't come."  
  
Filia turned a magenta pink, then said angrily, "I don't have a something against friendship; I have something against you."  
  
Xelloss looked innocently at Filia, trying his best to on Lina's puppy-dog eyes, but instead his face kept that same smile that says, "Don't trust me." "Have pity on me Fi-chan. I'll buy your soda if you want."  
  
Filia was about retort but the lunch bell rang and she promptly bonked Xelloss on the head on her way out of the lunchroom. As if she was just told some humorous joke, Yuki laughed hysterically, then followed Filia, leaving Xelloss to sit and stare at an empty lunchroom cross-eyed before heading off to class.  
  
After school, Filia decided to walk slowly out of class instead of her daily rush. Xelloss watched her walk slowly out of the school (SD Filia: Don't you have anything better to do then spy on me?) puzzled at the fact that she was not running crazily out of the school. He decided something was wrong and decided to follow her. (SD Filia: Stalker! SD Xelloss: I am offended, *sob*!)  
  
Which was lucky for Filia (SD Xelloss: See, you are lucky to have me around!). When she turned the corner, she promptly collapsed on the ground. When Xelloss saw that, he picked her up and he heard her muttering, "Exhausted. energy. all gone. *blackout*  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
". thank you so much."  
  
". my pleasure to help."  
  
". I think I'll go now."  
  
". here take this with you."  
  
Filia heard faint voices that came from downstairs. Downstairs? Where was she? She saw the familiar golden coloured dragon plushie by her bedside table. Her bedside table? She must be at home. Those voices must belong to her mother and namagomi. What?! If namagomi was what she thought, why is he here? She ran downstairs just in time to see a flick of purple hair disappear through the doorway. "Mom what exactly happened?"  
  
"That sweet boy said that he saw you collapse on the side walk so he dropped you off here."  
  
Sweet boy thought Filia. Wait until Xelloss hears this, meanwhile.  
  
She remembered the shadow. She remembered the way it came up to her and murmured something, and then she collapsed. The Shadow. Yes, now it is in capital. The very words struck fear into Filia's heart, like an icy cold claw clutching at it. Speaking of fear, what about her homework? (Lokopata- sama: Now do you people see how fearful homework is in the minds of the students in Grauscherra's class) Filia hurried upstairs, then remembered the glorious, triumphant change in the homework system. She smiled happily then she skipped downstairs for dinner.  
  
Meanwhile outside.  
  
"Did you get the energy? I am getting wearisome in this world. Everything is so annoying. The little dragon maiden is very stressful. I wonder what is on her mind?" "Yes. I can taste her stress, yet there is none of that dragon energy anymore. Those lucky enough to be reborn into this world no longer have the magical abilities."  
  
"I know. Tell me, why are we in this world, my loyal servant."  
  
"To find Miss Inverse." The answer was shaky. It was quite sad that he didn't understand the importance of this mission, thought the poor man's master.  
  
"Right. And why have we not got Lina Inverse in our clutches? Don't answer me. The question was rhetorical. Now tell me this, why are you wasting time savouring the tastes of a young EX-dragon, might I remind you, instead of looking for this Lina Inverse, NOW!"  
  
". I am sorry mas-ster. It won't happen again. I will go about my work."  
  
The next day was the wonderful day off. Filia hurriedly placed the ten items into the bag and decided that she was in such a good mood, she would walk Yuki to Skippy's herself. When she got to her house, rang the doorbell. blah, blah, blah, you know, the rituals, Yuki suddenly began to laugh. Hysterically. Then commented as if this was something she did on a regular basis, "Where is he? Shouldn't he be following you?"  
  
"What he?"  
  
"You know, purple hair, fruitcake smile."  
  
"Oh, you mean namagomi? He's probably somewhere, irritating some poor citizen or other."  
  
"I see. It's strange not seeing you two together. It's almost a second nature for both of you to be together." At that, Yuki giggled a silent giggle, smiled a silent smile, and was obviously amused at some hidden joke.  
  
Filia growled. What does she mean second nature, thought Filia. The two decided to pick up Xelloss as well, much to Filia's dismay. The first thing the two friends saw when they closed in on the red-bricked house, they heard a voice coming from the large tree in the garden. "Hey Fi-chan, Yuki- san, looking for me I guess."  
  
Yuki giggled, Filia scowled. Xelloss twitched and nearly fell out of his perch. Why in the world is she so angry to see him? Xelloss hopped out of the tree, twitching when he saw Filia advance on him with a mace. The once pretty blonde girl now looked frightening. Poor Xelloss. He nearly fell over. Yuki giggled so much that she nearly fell over too. Yuki smiled at Filia the minute she caught her breath. "Why don't you leave Xelloss alone? After all, you don't want to kill him before he buys you your soda. Save you a buck fifty."  
  
Xelloss hurriedly took the chance to run behind Yuki and hide. The three of them dragged them selves slowly to Skippy's. When they got there however, Yuki ordered three sodas. She hurriedly sipped her soda and left the table saying she was late for flute lessons, which she didn't actually have. Filia grew intensely red when Yuki asked if Filia met Xelloss before. Filia of course denied it with much lie telling while it was Xelloss's turn to giggle before patting Filia's head going, "Nonsense. Fi-chan and me are the best of friends. Right Fi-chan?"  
  
Yuki laughed so hard, she left and ran out before Filia could beat her with the mace. Xelloss said to Filia, "Finish your soda. After all, I bought it. Please?"  
  
Filia blushed as she looked at the Xelloss who was attempting to look cute, and doing a very good job. Poor Filia was dragged down to sit. She sat there in silence. As if about to burst, Xelloss suddenly said, in a would- be-calm voice, "Can't you snap out of it Filia? Stop being so silent! You may not know this, but you being all weird and the incident yesterday, it really hurts me!"  
  
Suddenly Xelloss reacted to what he said and he ran out of Skippy's. Leaving behind a ten dollar bill on the table. Filia sat stunned, watching him leave at twice the speed he used for sprinting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lokopata-sama: How'd you like this chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh, and please do me a favour and R+R. Please? *Lina's puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
